telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravinale Mafia
A fan mission by Barzul, first posted on the Sinister Design forums on February 11, 2009. The post follows. ---- Note: Okay, I thought of this then the idea festered and I'm sure it won't leave unless I post this. Sorry if it gets rather confusing, this mission branches out quite a bit. Good luck. This quest begins in the Ravinale Marketplace. This quest would be playable after you beat the Resisting Arrest battle, the fight you get into after giving money and then asking for it back from the Cultist beggar, also after the Slums south of the dock are open. It begins by talking to one of the Ravinale merchants (Figure A), when you click on him, he says: everything to do with Baz and Griffin is not necessary, but very helpful. If you go to Baz's manor before you go to the Gollis home and ask Griffin about someone, the Crime Lords is now an option, if you click on it, the following dialogue appears: After you talk with Griffin, if you talk with Baz, a new option is available labeled: "What do you know about the Crime Lords?" If you click on it, the following text tree follows: (Note: The next parts are divided into sections for my sanity; you can either do the Gollis family or the King vs. Empress first, but you can only follow the Empress' path or the King's path; doing both is not an option.) THE SILVER EMPRESS The Empress is in a ornate building (a little smaller then HQ) to the east of the library. It is a one floor building with two rooms, an entrance and the throne room. The Empress is in the center of the throne room, You can walk into the room without being stopped, and then you can talk to Shara: (Note: this mission now divides into three paths: Kill the Empress, Find Rekje, and Not-so Innocent Bystander, each has an explanation before it begins.) Kill the Empress If you told the Empress that you wanted to fight her, you get into a fight with her and her bodyguards in the throne room (Figure B). For more info on the people in this fight, see CHARACTERS. If you win the fight and if you go to Rekje in the slums, you get this dialogue: Then you fight with Rekje in the slums (Figure C). There are no other options since you killed the Empress. Find Rekje If you told the Empress you wanted to kill Rekje in her name, then she sends a few guards to go ahead of you and clear out the area a bit. Rekje is pushed back into a ruined building and if you find him, he says: This fight (Figure D) is much easier then if you tell Rekje you want to fight him (there are less guards), but then when you win, you have to go back to the Empress. If you talk to her, she says: This battle is the same as if you had told the Empress you wanted to kill her in the throne room. The only difference is the Rekje battle is much easier, and you get 500 gold. Not-so Innocent Bystander You get this path if you talked to Baz and then told Shara that Rekje moved in on her territory. The background cuts out and reappears in the slums, you are on the side with Shara and Rekje facing each other in front of you, each with a few guards. Shara and Rekje start to fight: (Note: Everything in the brackets: [], is just in the dialogue. It isn't a cut scene that shows all these things, its just explained and the player just has to use their imagination.) This fight is very simple, there are only two guards and Shara. This is the easiest of the paths, there is only one really easy battle. Of course, it is the hardest path to find. THE KING OF THE SLUMS Rekje is standing in the street outside a ruined building, scanning the crowd in the slums south of the dock. The area is very shady looking (Figure F) and Rekje is standing in the shadows (represented by Al'al). If you talk to him he says: (Note: this mission now divides into three paths: Fight Rekje, A Different Angle, and Not-so Innocent Bystander, each has an explanation before it begins.) Fight Rekje If you told the King that you wanted to fight him, you get into a fight with him and his bodyguards in the street (Figure C), the bodyguards come out of the building behind Rekje. Â For more info on the people in the fight, see CHARACTERS. If you win the fight and if you go to Shara in her palace, you get this dialogue: Then you get into a fight with Shara in the throne room (Figure B). There are no other options since you killed Rekje. A Different Angle If you told the King you wanted to kill Shara for him, then a door that was hidden under a tarp (if by some chance someone finds it earlier, it is locked) is open and you enter the building from the side. Shara is already looking at the door (hearing it squeak open before it completely opened) and says: This fight (Figure G) is much easier then if you tell Shara you want to fight her (there are less guards), but then when you win, you have to go back to the King. If you talk to Rekje, he says: This battle is the same as if you had told the King you wanted to kill him in the slums. The only difference is the Empress battle is much easier, and you get 500 gold. Not-so Innocent Bystander You get this path if you talked to Baz and then told Rekje that Shara moved in on his territory. The background cuts out and reappears in Shara's palace, you are by the entrance with Shara and Rekje facing each other in the center of the room, each with a few guards. Shara and Rekje start to fight: (Note: Everything in the brackets: [], is just in the dialogue. It isn't a cut scene that shows all these things, its just explained and the player just has to use their imagination.) This fight is very simple, there is only two guards and Rekje. This is the easiest of the paths, there is only one really easy battle. Of course, it is the hardest path to find. THE GOLLIS FAMILY This part of the quest begins by talking to Herme in the Gollis home, the way into the building is on the east side of the building overlooking the marketplace (Figure I). There are two floors: the ground floor (Figure J) and the second floor (Figure K). Herme's children (Angela, Paul, and Louie) are on the ground floor. Angela (represented by Elisa) is in her room, while Paul (represented by Alvin cape) and Louie (represented by Andrew) are in the cafe. The guards have unique uniforms (see CHARACTERS), but are represented by academy guards and in the main entrance. Ravinale guards. There are two unique units (tax collectors) in the entrance hall, represented by thugs. If you talk to any of them, they tell you to leave them alone and keep moving. There are more guards on the second floor, but so is Herme (represented by Vernon). If you talk to him, he says: (This next part is also divided (forget the sanity thing, I lost it on this mission a while back), everything is pretty well labeled so it should be easiest to follow) You Cheapskate If you took the 1000 gold from Heme, instead of fighting him or talking him into a business deal, then of course you become 1000 gold richer, but then the Gollis part of the mission is over. If you talk to anyone in the mansion, they tell you to leave them alone (except for Herme, but then the only available thing is: "I have a question for you"). If you go back to the merchant, he is gone. The Empress vs. King mission is still available if you haven't done it, but the secret rewards of actually doing this mission will always remain a mystery. Fighting the Family If you told Herme you wanted to fight him, and the lure of 1000 gold didn't catch you; then you get into a fight with him and his bodyguards (Figure L). If you beat the mission then the upstairs is completely empty (you killed them silly). Then when you go downstairs, as soon as the screen unblackens, a dialogue appears, saying: You then get into a fight (Figure M) with the main entrance guards and two tax collectors. If you win the battle then you are free to either leave or go further into the mansion and take care of Herme's kids. (Note: The ability to leave is available because the next fight is very hard and you have the ability to go and train before continuing) If you keep going into the mansion, you are stopped in the same manner as when you came downstairs. This time however, you are in a fight with all three children and a group of guards (Figure N) in the hallway. Then, if you win the battle with the kids: Huzzah! The Gollis family is no more. Getting the Family to Fight If you sent Herme on a business trip (doesn't matter which one, they all do the same thing) then the guards will still tell you to leave them alone, but the kids now have something to say. The next few parts shows the dialogue trees you can follow with each kid. You have to fully complete all three dialogues before anything will happen, what happens is explained later. Talking to Angela: Talking to Paul: Talking to Louie: Once you have completed the dialogues to the seventh one on all three kids, they tell you that they are busy and don't have time to talk. If you leave the area then come back, a dialogue from a guard appears as soon as you step in: (Note: Everything in the brackets: [], is just in the dialogue. It isn't a cut scene that shows all these things, its just explained and the player just has to use their imagination.) If you walk over to the cafe and click on any of the beer mugs, the following dialogue appears: If you leave the main area and go into the main entrance, you see Herme and some of his guards in the center of the room. if you click on Herme, he says: And so ends the Gollis age. If you ever come back to the mansion, it is completely empty. The bodies and the guards are all gone. ENDINGS Okay, basically there are two main endings. The first is simple, if the Gollis's paid you off, then the merchant was bumped off and that 1000 gold is your only reward. Â If you managed to get all of the Crime Lords and Herme's kids killed (in any way) then you can go back to the merchant, who has some things to say: Congratulations! You reached the end! Sadly there is no cake, I ate it all, but you did get 2500 gold, all the spoils of those battles, and the Olive Orb (gives owner +10 Personality)! Now all that is left are all those boring figures and character info. CHARACTERS Rekje Dram (King of the Slums) Health: 35 Speed: 6 Melee: Stab- deals 6 damage front, 9 damage side, and 15 backstab Special: Backstab (Very low attack if used from front or sides (4), but if used from back it takes 20 health) Appearance: A very shady, as a face like a rat. Wears black clothing with a sketch of a skull on the chest. Shara Grek (Silver Empress) Health: 35 Speed: 6 Melee: Whip- deals 8 damage Special: Throw Knife (Niven's 2nd attack)- deals 14 damage Appearance: Very beautiful, the exact opposite of Rekje. Wears silver robe and a circlet with a gold nugget on the front. Herme Gollis Age: 68 Health: 15 Speed: 3 Melee: Thrust- deals 5 damage Special: Rest- Regains 6 health Appearance: An old man, white hair and wrinkles. He doesn't have a cane, he uses a sword for that. Angela Gollis Age: 20 Health: 32 Speed: 6 Melee: Bow- deals 7 damage Special: Arrow Shower- skips on space then fires at the next two spaces long by three spaces wide (6 arrows total)- 5 damage each Paul Gollis Age: 26 Health: 30 Speed: 3 Melee: Mace- deals 13 damage Special: none Louie Gollis Age: 22 Health: 28 Speed: 5 Melee: Lunge- deals 9 damage Special: Swipe- deals 7 damage in the 3 spaces directly in front of him. King's Guard: Health: 18 Speed: 3 Melee: Slash- deals 11 damage Special: Spear- skips one space, deals 11 damage Appearance: Basically a Ravinale guard, but completely in black, with a skull on the shield, and a round helmet. Empress's Guard: Health: 18 Speed: 3 Melee: Slash- deals 11 damage Special: Spear- skips one space, deals 11 damage Appearance: Basically a Ravinale guard, but completely in orange, with a crown on the shield, and a crown-like helmet Gollis Guard: Health: 20 Speed: 4 Melee: Hack- deals 12 damage Special: Shield bash- deals 12 damage, Griffin can't counterattack (the shield blocks it) Appearance: Basically a Ravinale guard, but completely in dark blue, with two crossing swords on the shield and no helmet, they all have short black hair. Gollis Tax Collector Health: 36 Speed: 2 Melee: Bash (they use their fists)- deals 22 damage Special: none Appearance: They are huge, muscular men with a dark blue shirt (no sleeves) and dark blue pants (sort of like parachute pants, but more like Genie in Disney's Aladdin). They have brass knuckles instead of swords, bows, or knives. FIGURE A (Merchant who starts quest) FIGURE B (Fight with Empress in her Palace) FIGURE C (Fight with King in the Slums) FIGURE D (Fight with Slightly Beaten Rekje) FIGURE E (Fight with Empress in the Slums) FIGURE F (Rekje in the Slums) FIGURE G (Fight with Slightly Beaten Shara) FIGURE H (Fight with Rekje at Empress's Palace) FIGURE I (Path to Gollis Home) FIGURE J (Gollis Home 1st Floor) FIGURE K (Gollis Home 2nd Floor) FIGURE L (Fight with Herme) FIGURE M (Fight with Main Entrance Guards) FIGURE N (Fight with Herme's Children) Okay, this is easily the most complicated mission I've made so far and thank you so much for sticking through to the end (I'm glad its over, I was running out of letters for the figures). Sorry if you don't like the idea of Baz having crime connections, but that was one of those festering ideas; if it totally screws with the plot then the merchant can tell you the juicy details of the inner workings of the gangs (if Hero has Personality of 13). I'm also sorry I don't know how to make a sol. file, the battle codes will be up when I have more time. Please comment on anything you can think of, no matter how negative, any feedback at all is appreciated. Category:Fan Fiction